Fall of Olympus
by Warrior of death
Summary: Fear. That one word has ruined my life. Fear took my parents, my girlfriend, my friends. I was feared me so much, that The Olympians banished me to tartarus. Before I was banished I made one promise. I promised to raze Olympus to the ground. I always keep my promises
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

Hell. That is the word that has described my life for the past 49 year's and 363 days. 49 years ago I was sentenced to Tartarus for

a crime I did not commit. The crime I was accused of was killing my best friend Grover Underwood. I am innocent, and the god's know this.

I was brought out of my dream as Kronos drove a blade through my shoulder" How is our little hero doing today" he sneered

"Better then ever" I mumble quietly

"So I think Ive been going to hard on you " he said "In fact to show you I'm sorry Ill let you go for a swim" he said with a cruel smile plastered on his face.

"Bring the pool over" Kronos yelled at a couple of dracaena.

"Please, no" I beg him

I am then unchained from the wall I was previously chained to and dragged over to a pool of water. Except this water is from one of the rivers of Tartarus, the river of pain. They roughly pick me up and toss me into the pool.

"Swim Poseidon spawn, swim" Kronos yells

As soon as I touch the water my skin feels like it is on fire, the river Styx was cold compared to this. As I try to swim, or at least some what control the water, it fills my lungs and I start to drown. I feel like I am going to die and I will finally be released from this hell I live in, my dreams are crushed as I am quickly pulled out by a cyclops. As soon as I can breath again, and feel the air come back into my lungs I hear Kronos say

"Ready to go again"

"Plea"-I didn't get to finish as I was shoved back under the water.

-LINE BREAK-

"Time to get up, I have fun activities planned today !" Kronos says sarcastically

I groan before, I am quickly yanked out of bed.

"Put these on, I got you some new clothes" Kronos says and throws a pair of clothes at my feet

I spent about 15 minutes trying to put on these clothes that feel like sand paper. I walk out to see Kronos smirking at me.

"We don't want you to get out of shape, so how about you do some exercises" Kronos says still smirking.

"How about no" I reply

" It wasn't a question!" He says, before grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and throwing me.

"Oh this will be fun" I say in my head.

-LINE BREAK-

I spent the rest of the day running and doing exercises, by the time I am done I'm pretty sure most of my skin will be graded off.

"Go change" Kronos says and throws me my tattered camp half-blood shirt and jeans.

As I am changing I see that many layers of skin are gone from my body and in many spots I am bleeding.

" Get out here now!" Kronos says

I hurry out and wait for him to speak.

"Heal him so he can be ready for some new "activities" I have planed for tomorrow, then return him to his cell" he says to a couple of dracnae.

Three dracnae walk over, one of whom is carrying water to heal me, big mistake. I quickly use my water abilities to levitate the water out of the bucket, I then quickly solidify it into multiple ice knives, I quickly force the blades through all three dracnae, in seconds they crumple to dust. I quickly grab 2 of the ice knives and combine them to make a short sword. I sneak around for about 5 minutes before I spot Kronos with his back facing quietly as I can I sneak over behind him. I quickly drive the blade through the back of his heart and cover his mouth so no one can hear his screams. I unleash all the pain, anger, and betrayal that was welt up inside of me. Soon Kronos is no more than a pile of dust.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

16 years after killing Kronos I started to thrive in Tartarus. I am stronger than before. The darkness no longer affects me. I have learned to control it to do my will. Ive learned that you cannot show mercy to your enemies, or they will stab you in the back, literally. I now live in my make-shift home in a cave I found 14 years ago. I had riptide taken from me by my bastard of a father, so for a weapon I use the sword, Soul Reaper, I got this sword from the house of the primordial goddess Nyx.

-FLASHBACK-

Searching, that is all I have been doing for the past 16 years. I am searching for the exit of Tartarus. I have looked everywhere, I keep a chart of where I have already searched. I never leave my cave for more than a few hours incase I forget my way back or incase I am attacked. Today I have been searching for 7 hours, something is pulling me towards it and I think it may be the way out. I walk for another ten minutes before reaching a mansion as black as night. I slowly approach the mansion thinking this may be the way out, I open the door as quietly as I can to ensure that no one or thing hears me. The first couple rooms are empty, except for a few pieces of furniture, all the same color of the mansion. I take a left and stumble upon a closed door. Curiously I open the door and look around. The only things I can see are a door, a portrait hanging on the wall and a chest sitting against a wall. I stare at the portrait and see a man with skin as white as paper and hair and eyes as black as the rest of the mansion. The picture itself is creepy, but what scares me most is that the eyes seem to be following me. I continue to star at it before I hear a voice say,

"Can I help you"

I turn to see a women, just like the man in the portrait except she has hair down to her waist and red eyes.

"Wh- who are you" I ask shakily.

" I am Nyx, the primordial goddess of darkness" she replies staring at me with no emotion on her face.

"What do you want?" I ask unsteadily.

" I should ask you the same thing, you are in my house" she replies with the same emotionless mask on her face.

Im pretty sure I should just lie about why Im here and try to get out of this place , but I'm guessing she could tell if I'm lying or not.

"Im looking for a way out of Tartarus" I reply honestly

"No one leaves Tartarus, it is impossible!" She says her emotionless mask gone and now one of rage and anger replaces it.

"Now you shall die for entering my palace!" She says before lunging at me.

I quickly roll to the side and accidentally knock over the chest. Many weird objects fall out, but what intrigues me the most is a pitch black sword. While I was busy looking at the sword, she shoots black energy at me which throws me against the wall. I quickly pick up the sword and run for the door, knowing I cant beat the primordial in a straight up fight. I open the door to reveal another room with doors on every wall. I choose the left one and open it, as soon as I open it I am staring at what appears to be a bottomless pit 20 feet wide. As I turn around to go to another door Nyx is behind me and with a swat of her hand I am sent flying onto the other side of the pit. Ha, what an idiot, she only helped me. Thinking I am home free and safe, I hear laughter and look at the other side of the abyss to see Nyx laughing.

"Wonder what shes so happy about" I say to myself.

I then notice why she is laughing, in the same room as me, guarding the only door, is what appears to be a mix of Cerebus and a dragon. It has the three dog heads, scaly wings, a tail and is bigger then Cerberus.

"Im so screwed" I say out loud to myself.

I tightly grip the sword in my hand until my knuckles turn white. The first head lunges at me, I quickly step to the side and cut of its head. The other two lung at me at the same time

I roll to avoid being eaten, I quickly stick my sword out just in time as it impales the middle head in the mouth and out the back of the head. I make short work of the last head and turn to see Nyx still smirking, before it quickly turns into a look of shock.

"Why aren't the heads growing back!?" She yells to no one in particular.

She looks down at the sword in my hands a look of recognition crosses her face.

"Aw, it appears you have found my husbands blade".

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Ever since then this sword has been the most powerful weapon I have ever seen except for maybe Zeus's master bolt.

Ready to begin another day of searching, I grab my sword and head out. Today I will finally be freed from this hell, I know this last place must be the exit, there is no other place it can be. I exit my cave which is high up on a blood red colored mountain. It takes me about seven minutes to reach the bottom of the mountain. Today is the day I leave Tartarus. In anticipation my walk turn into a jog to a full on sprint passing by dozens of nasty, smelly, drooling monsters as I go. Each one looks like it wants to kill me horribly, but they know I will just kill them quickly. In less than two hours I reach my destination, I arrive at a giant pitch black mountain with lava oozing down it. Down by the base of the mountain is an opening I crawl inside the little space looking out for monsters as I go. When I reach the end it looks like I am standing inside a volcano except the hole on the volcano goes all the way down to were I am standing and there is a large opening with lava over most of it. In easier words to understand it is like an ant trying to climb up the hole in the middle of a donut but on the sides of the hole is hot lava, and I'm the ant the donut is the volcano. I grab onto a side of the wall and start to climb, about 30 seconds into it I feel like I am on fire and my left hand is charred black. It doesn't bother me as much because of the mental and physical tortures I went through for almost 50 years. As Im climbing I see many bones all over the walls, no doubt other people trying to escape.

After what felt like years of climbing I see something I haven't seen in over sixty years, day light. As I put my hand over the top of the pit and pull my self up the entrance to Tartarus covers itself, as if it wasn't even there. People and cars are all over the place. I look at myself and see I am in the middle of the street wearing tattered jeans and what remains of my Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. I must look like a teenage hobo. You see to make sure I couldn't die of age and so they could make sure I was punished for all eternity the gods made me immortal. I am pulled out of my daydream as a Taxi cab honks at me and the driver yells

"Get out of the way moron!"

I now realize I am in the city I have grown to hate because of its godly inhabitants, New York.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV

I move out of the way of the car and head to the only people I can trust, my parents.

It takes me little time to find their apartment but when I do I can tell it has been abandoned for well over twenty years. I head up the stairs and stand at the door to their room. I knock lightly twice, no answer. I knock a couple more times loader and use the door bell, still no answer. I try to open the door and find that it is unlocked. As I enter the smell of death and decay enters my nose.

"MOM, PAUL?" I yell, still no reply

I check there rooms, then the family room, and finally the kitchen. As I enter the kitchen the smell increases by tenfold. I look at the floor to see a sight that will haunt me for the rest of my immortal life. My Mother and Paul lie in a bloody heap on the floor. They appear to have been dead for well over thirty years. I can tell both there heads have been cut off. This looks like it might have been and execution.

Rage fills my body, and I want to kill anything I see but my target is a certain group of immortals on top o the empire state building. They will pay for what they have done!

-flashback-

"All those who disagree with the charges raise your hand" Zues says addressing the Olympian Council and the Greek and Roman counselors.

One hand was raised, one. That one hand belongs to my favorite Goddess, Hestia. She is the only one, Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, Connor, Travis, Reyna, Leo, Piper, Jason, Annabeth none of them had their hands raised, not even my own father had his hand raised. I know why they didn't have their hands raised, one word- fear. Hestia told me that yesterday.

" They fear you, you single handedly defeated Gaia, so they have decided to get rid of you" Hestia says sadly.

" All in favor of eternal banishment"

Every hand (except Hestia's) was raised. Most refused to look at me but some did not. Annabeth stared straight at me, a look of betrayal evident on her face. She would actually believe that I killed my best friend after everything. All of them for that matter, taking their parents word and agreeing to send the savior of Olympus to Tartarus for all eternity. They all had so little faith in me . I just realized now that Kronos was right, I am just the gods pawn. I win their wars for them so once their done with me they decide to get rid of me.

"Any last words, traitor" This time it is not Zues who speaks, but my own father.

" I don't know how, or when, but I promise I will kill you" I say In a voice almost like a whisper.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

I will for fill my promise, and I will kill he gods and the people that betrayed me.

I spend the next day burying my parents and giving them a proper funeral. I cannot fully blame gods for the death of my parents because I do not know, but I will kill them non the less. I head back into the apartment to see if they have any money I can use. As Im in the kitchen a red light blinking catches my attention. It is the camera my parent's installed many years ago because of all the break-ins happening. I go to the computer it is hooked up to. I open the camera icon and a big message at the top says

"Memory full" well duh, its been going for like fifty years. I start to watch some videos and see my parents goofing off, my Mom making blue chocolate chip cookies, them dancing to old music. Im about to go when the next video starts, it shows some of my least favorite people. Ares, Apollo, Zues, and Poseidon are inside the kitchen. Ares and Apollo are holding my Mother and Father.

" You don't need to do this" Poseidon says

" He has to be erased from history, You must understand if the truth is ever found out our children will hate us" Zues says a pleasing look on his face.

Poseidon sighs "You are right brother, It must be done"

Ares then grabs Paul and shoves him on his hands and knees.

"Any last words"

"What have I done, I di-" he is cut of as Ares cuts his head off of his body in one swift movement.

"Now the woman" Ares says

"Poseidon, please stop this!" Sally pleads

"Im sorry, it must be done" he says a tear falling from his eye

She then meets the same fate as Paul.

"We should burry them" Poseidon says

"No there is no time" His brother replies.

They all then flash out and the video stops. I jump to my feet grab my sword and race out the door. I make my way to the Empire State Building. I am about to enter but I need to think, I cant just waltz onto Olympus. I have to think about my approach. I need strength and numbers if I am to challenge Olympus. I am going to need a base. And for that I am going to need money. An were is a place that has lots of money? A bank. I head back into my parents apartment and grab Paul's M9 handgun were he keeps it just incase. I run to I quickly load it grab a ski mask in a box were we keep winter clothes, and run to find the nearest bank. I quickly put on the mask and enter the bank. I shoot the nearest guard, then the next. I walk over to the back were they keep the safe. I shoot the man with the key and unlock the safe. I put all the money I can into my garbage bag and walk into the main lobby. I see multiple S.W.A.T. Vans and police cars outside. I put the bag behind my back and walk out of the bank. I begin randomly shooting around not even aiming for people. The police and S.W.A.T. Teams open fire on me. Every bullet that hits me is painless. I have felt much worse pain then a couple of bullets, plus I am immortal so that helps. Just to show off I mist travel back into my parents apartment. Mist traveling is basically were all the molecules in my body evaporate into mist and appear where ever I wish. Im guessing that there is about 8 million dollars in this bag. I feel no sorrow for the people I killed to obtain this money. Being in Hell for over forty years does a lot to a person. I feel nothing for anyone anymore, but deep down I know that is still care for my ex-girlfriend and some of my old friends.

-Time skip-3 years-

3 years of preparation and building. I put that money to good use. I built my base underneath the apartment my parents used to live in. It is an abandoned neighborhood no one lives within 3 miles of this place. This is gang territory, but even the fiercest gangs come no where near my apartment. The apartment is the same as it always was but once you enter my mothers apartment there is a key pad. Once the correct code is typed in a hole appears in the ground, connected to that hole is a spiral stair case. You go down about fifty stairs, and you reach the main room, tables are all over the place. All kinds of weapons lying on top of them. The room is about half the size of a football field. Training dummies lye strewn all over the place. Then there were 4 other doors branching off. The first room was the armory were I have any kind of weapon you can think of. The second room is my bedroom, it contains one king size mattress, and two dressers nothing else. The third room is the work out room which contains many different types of work out machines. The fourth and final room is the power room. It is a room that is made to withstand almost all powers, it is basically a place to practice you're special abilities. I walk into the power room to practice my powers. First I will practice my powers over darkness. I think about the room being brighter and all the sudden the light in the room multiplies by ten. I concentrate on darkness and soon a shadow appears out of the walls and continues to cover the room until it is as black as Tartarus. After practicing that for another thirty minutes I move on to my water powers. I make a real life dummy appear (courtesy of Hecate) and practice a new trick I learned in Tartarus. I make the lifelike, moving dummy freeze in place. I then control the water in the dummies blood to bend to my will. I practice removing the water from the body or making it evaporate, either way it kills people. Next I move on to my lightning ability, its actually more of dark lightning. I make the darkness reappear and mix it with electricity and shoot it at the nearest dummy. An arc of black lightning shoots from my hands and fries the dummy. Now for my final power, fire. I can control the fire as good as I can my water powers. I summon fireball after fireball and hurl them at the dummy. I then practice my fire tornado, I wrap my self in fire and spin very quickly. Soon a vortex of fire has surrounded me and I am incinerating dummies left and right. I stop the tornado grab my sword and head out.

-Time skip-1 day-

I finally arrived at the Underworld. It took me a while but I finally made it. I put my black hood up just in case I run into Nico. I run over to the river Lethe and walk along the shore, looking for who I have come for. I spot him wearing a janitors suit and a name tag with the name "Bob" on it. I approach him slowly, I am about to tap on his shoulder when he turns around and yells

"Hi I'm Bob!"

"Hello I am Order" I say thinking that sounds like a good name for myself.

"Bob, your real name is Iapetus, and I took away your memories" I say needing him to trust me if I am to have him as an ally.

Bob's face turns into a look of confusion.

"No, my name is Bob!" He says a look of frustration on his face.

"No it is not, now let me return your memories" I say before handing him a black, glass bottle.

He looks at it uncertainly before grabbing it and drinking the whole thing. In about ten seconds a look of remembrance appears on his face, Im guessing his memories have returned.

"You! You pushed me into the river Lethe!" He says before quickly advancing on me.

" Yes I did but now I have returned them, I need your help!" I plead not wanting to fight him

"Now why would I help the Gods?" He says still advancing

"I want your help to destroy the gods, I know they are evil and I wish to rid this world of them. The Gods did not return your memory, your brothers the Titans didn't, but I did!"

" Only to get me to help you, otherwise you would have left me here!" Hey yells still coming towards me

"Yes, but the Gods or Titans would never have helped you, I need your help and skill, you will be a king! And we will rule the world with just unlike the Titans or the Olympians!" I say sincerely

"I agree to join you, but if you even think of betraying me I will cut your throat!" He replies seriously

"Then welcome aboard!"

-Time skip-six months-

Iapetus is actually really not that bad, he started out mean but he is actually my friend now. We now have Me, Iapetus, Hecate, Hestia( in secret), six Demi-Titans and four Demi-Gods on our side I still have many more people to recruit. The Demi-Titans are one son of Kronos, one boy and one girl daughter/son of Oceanus, one daughter of Hyperion, a son of Atlas, and a son of Krios. The Demi-Gods are two sons of Hades not related, a daughter of Athena, and finally a son of Mars. We also are in contact with a over one hundred plus clear sited mortals all over the country who were trained to fight. We all stay in my base (except for are mortal soldiers) they stay in my recently constructed barracks. Today we plan to make our selves known. The Gods (except for Hestia of course) do not know of me being free, so we plan to send a face to face message to the Demi-Gods of Camp Half-Blood. We plan on sending me, Iapetus, the sons of Mars, Kronos, and Atlas, and the Daughter of Oceanus. We will arrive in one hour carrying our flag, two black swords crossing pointing upwards with the words "Death to the Olympians" written in Ancient Greek on the front. We make our way right next to the border of Camp Half-Blood the dragon, Peleus, is fast asleep/ knocked out by a potion Hecate gave me. We are on our horses the flag in my left hand and my sword in my right. As we advance forward me and Iapetus in the front, the sons of Kronos and Atlas next then the son of Mars and the Daughter of Oceanus. I am wearing a pitch black mask on my face covering everything except for my eyes, and a black robe covers my body. Iapetus and the Demi-Gods/Titans are wearing the robe except not the mask. We cross the boundaries into camp and look around to see people training, eating, and having fun. A little boy about six or seven sees us,

"LOOK, BAD GUYS!" The little boy yells

Soon dozens of Demi-Gods clad in armor surround us. I scan the faces to see non of my old ex-friends. Good they died, just not by my hands.

"Get the counselors!" One of them yells

"We can't they are in a meeting!" Another replies

"Just do it!" The same kid says

A couple kids run off to get the counselors. Great I can't wait to see have they have dis improved over the years. I am shocked to see the boy return with all the cabin counselors from when I was here. Clarisse, Travis, Connor , Nico, Thalia(guess she is not in the hunters anymore), Mason, and lots more, but worst of all Annabeth. Rage swells up in me I want to kill all of them, but I am on a diplomatic mission I cant kill any of them, yet.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Annabeth says now a few yards away from me.

"I am here to give you a message" I reply my now black, gold, and green eyes boring into her.

"And that message is?" She replies wanting an answer.

"We are going to burn Olympus to the ground, oh and FUCK YOU!" I yell before blasting her back several yards with black lightning, its not fatal but it will hurt like Hades.

Quickly the Demi-Gods advance on us, We draw our swords and start slashing at them. I lead my group around the camp slashing campers, and burning cabins. We come to a stop as Clarisse, Travis, Connor, and Leo stand in front of us.

"Return to base, I will be there In a little while!" I say to my soldiers and Iapetus.

"No, we are not leaving you" The daughter of Oceanus replies.

"That is an order!" I say with a little anger in my voice, they get the hint and head back to base.

I turn back to my ex- friends "Long time no see eh?" I say with venom in my voice.

"Who are you?" Travis says.

" I am the forgotten, I am the betrayed, I am Order" I reply using my new name.

"Enough talk, lets fight!" Clarisse interjects.

I pull out my pitch black sword and advance on them. Connor comes at me first. He swings down at my head but I parry and slash across his ankles, they have gotten worse. Travis and Clarisse come towards me at the same time. Clarisse jabs at me with her spear, I block it and slash at travis, he quickly parries. I shoot black lightning at Travis an send him flying into the air. He smashes into a building and falls to the ground, unconscious. Leo joins into the battle. He throws a flaming hammer at me, a look of shock covers his face as I catch it in my hand.

"Wha- how did y-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as the flying hammer is sent back and hits him in the head. He crumples to the ground.

Clarisse a look of rage on her face advances jabbing a million miles an hour at me with her spear. On the thirtieth jab I grab her spear and twist it, dislocating her shoulder and leaving her weaponless. I kick her in the gut and she falls to the ground. I am about to end her life when Connor gets up and tackles me to the ground. Once in top of me he starts punching at me quickly. I roll over effectively getting him off of me. I stand up and punch him roughly in the face while he is still on his knees. He falls to the ground again.

"Is this all you've got, I mean this is to easy!" I say trying to taunt him.

He stands up and charges at me. I grab him as he runs into me and put him in a headlock, I knee him in the stomach multiple times. I let him out of the headlock and punch him in the jaw with all my might. I hear a crack as he falls to the ground, I'm pretty sure I just broke his jaw. I walk over to him slowly, pick up his limp body and run my sword through his heart. The first casualty in this war.


End file.
